


treat him like a king

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Brothers, Fluff, Kings & Queens, M/M, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Servants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Prince Alexander of Red Bull gets a new manservant called George.Alex tries desperately not to fall in love with George, while dealing with his younger brother Max leaving to marry a Prince of a faraway kingdom.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	1. George

**Author's Note:**

> I love royalty and Kings AUs - soooooo this just happened.
> 
> Dunno where this is going or how many chapters this will be - so we'll see xD  
> This simply had to be written.
> 
> Other character might show up - the storyline is not fully set yet so feel free to prompt :3

"We found a new manservant for you, Alex." Alex's father spoke up. Alex peeked up from his dinner and nodded at the King.

"Thank you, father." He muttered. Max, Alex's half-brother, peeked at Alex from the other side of the table,wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Alex huffed and rolled his eyes at the man. Max was a few years younger than Alex, the son of the King's second wife, and he was already betrothed to Daniel, a prince of a kingdom much too far away for Alex liking. The wedding was coming up, and Alex wasn't looking forward to his brother leaving afterwards, no matter how annoying he could be.

"I can't wait for you to leave." Alex spoke, sticking out his tongue at Max. The younger man gasped and placed a hand over his heart in feigned pain. Alex chuckled and softly jabbed his foot against Max's under the table.

"I better retire for the night." He then said, standing up and bowing his head at his father and stepmother. Max scrambled to his feet too.

"Me too, I'll walk with you." He said. The King chuckled at his sons.

"Goodnight boys. And Alexander, your manservant should be in your chambers." He added. Alex bowed his head one last time, then chased after Max through the long halls in a rather childish fashion. 

They reached Alex's chambers first, and while Max's chambers were a bit further down the hall, the younger Prince didn't go there yet.

"I want to see the new guy." He said curiously. Alex wanted to tell him to shove off, but he knew Max would not leave. He rolled his eyes at his brother but then opened the door to his chambers. Inside, near the heart, there was a young man stacking blocks of wood. The young man turned and bowed when he saw Alex.

"My Lord Alexander." He greeted awkwardly, almost stumbling over. Alex smiled at him. 

"Hello, what's your name?" Alex asked kindly. 

"George." The man spoke shyly. Max peeked around Alex's body. 

"Definitely a step up from mister Vettel." He hummed contently. Alex huffed at Max.

"You like Seb, I remember you crying when he left the castle to marry that odd baron with the blue eyes." He retorded. Max blushed a little and walked off while grumbling profanities under his breath.

Alex was now left alone with George, who looked at him expectantly. The man was pretty, Max had been right. He was almost as tall as Alex, his brown hair falling over his forehead a little and his blue eyes framed with thick, long lashes. George was clearly uncomfortable by Alex's stare, lowering his own eyes and nibbling his bottom lip.

"Can you draw me a bath." Alex blurted out, only then realising what it meant. But George had already bowed and wandered to the door to call someone to get hot water. 

Alex uncomfortably pulled at a loose thread on the sleeve of his elaborate coat, eying George making everything ready.

"Do you wish for some bath oil or soap, sir? I see the last servant has left some lavender scented oil." George spoke, his voice soft and gentle. Alex nodded.

"That'd be great." He said. He was starting to feel tired, the day of sword practise and horse riding catching up on him. George nodded and added some of it to the water, and Alex hummed at the sweet smell starting to spread in the room. 

"My Lord, your bath is ready." George called Alex out of his thoughts. Alex nodded and walled closer. George smiled and helped Alex out of his coat, then unbuttoned the white shirt with quick movements. Alex hadn't minded with any past servants when they helped him bathe, it was how things were done, but none of them had been as pretty and sweet as George seemed.

"My Lord?" George said, gently urging Alex to move his arm so he could pull the white fabric off.

"I can undress myself further, thank you." Alex spoke up when George reached for his breeches. George nodded and went back to check on the water. 

Alex undressed quickly and walked over to get into the tub, trying to casually cover himself a little. It didn't seem to matter as George's eyes never strayed lower than his chin, although the servant's cheeks seemed slightly pink.

"There is some dirt in your hair, My Lord, do you want me to wash it?" George asked, kneeling down when Alex nodded. George hands were gentle on his scalp, the young man gently scooping water over the top of Alex's head to wash the dirt out. Alex hummed contently, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the bath to give him better access. 

George was humming softly under his breath, massaging Alex's scalp even long. After the dirt was out. The water was warm and comforting, and Alex felt himself relax.

"You're good at this." He commented. George chuckled softly. 

"Thank you." He said, hand briefly moving down to Alex's shoulders. "I think you're done, My Lord. I'll fetch you're sleeping clothes." George spoke, getting up and leaving. Alex stayed in the bath a moment longer, trying to will away the warm feeling swirling in his belly. When he got up and stepped out, George was suddenly there again, wrapping a large towel around him. 

"Thank you." Alex said. George blushed a little.

"There is no need to thank me, My Lord." He said softly, blushing up at him. 

"There is no need to call me My Lord." Alex retorded. "Call me Alex." 

"Alright, Alex." George replied, smile beaming even wider. They headed over to the bed together, George handing him his sleep clothes. Once he was dressed, Alex crawled in under the covers while George moved around the rooms to close the curtains.

"Goodnight, My- … Alex." George said softly. Alex chuckled.

"Did you say 'My Alex'?" He teased. Even in the soft light of the candle on Alex's night table, the blush on George's cheeks was very clear.

"N-no I meant… My Lord…a-and." George stuttered. Alex smiled.

"I know, I'm just teasing." Alex whispered, rolling onto his stomach. "Goodnight, My George." He added. He heard George chuckle lightly and walk to to door.

Alex exhaled shakily when he heard the door close behind George's retreating figure. 

Having George as his manservant would be interesting, Alex was sure of it.


	2. Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fics stays on my mind a lot - so I thought it was time to update this!
> 
> Let me know what you think and how I should continue this!

A month or so later, Alex woke up to George gently shaking his shoulder, as he did every morning, the servant gently smiling at him. 

"Morning, Alex." George said softly as Alex sat up.

"Morning." Alex muttered groggily. George handed him a dressing gown.

"Your brother has requested for you to have breakfast with him at his chambers." George explained, helping Alex into the dressing gown and smoothing the fabric down afterwards. Alex hummed.

"Very well." He muttered, trying to blink the last of his sleepiness away. "Come with me, you and Lando can talk a little then." Alex added. Lando was Max's manservant, a bubbly guy who was honestly a bit too easily distracted to be good at his job. But Max and Alex both loved him as a friend, almost as a little brother, and had protected him even when the head of staff had doubted to keep Lando on or not.

George and Lando got along really well too, which made Alex happy, knowing they both had a friend.

George followed Alex to Max's quarters, staying dutifully one step behind Alex. It was Lando who opened the doors, grinning happily at the two of them. 

"Morning!" Lando chirped happily, letting them into the room. Max was sitting cross-legged on the bed, munching on some fruits, and grinned widely when he saw his brother coming in. 

“Morning brother dear, and Georgie dear.” he greeted, deliberately putting on the posh voice he normally only used when other royals where present at their dad’s table. Alex rolled his eyes at his brother and flopped down next to him on the edge of the bed, taking two apples and throwing one to Lando and one to George, the two servants seeming surprised at the unexpected treat.

“Eat up, Max doesn’t need all of them.” Alex said. The apples had been brought in by a visiting merchant, and the fruits were rather rare to get within the kingdom itself. George took a hesitant bite of it, his eyes widening at the sweet flavour. Alex gave him a small smile when George gave him a grateful look, a blush on the servant’s cheeks. George took another small bite of the fruit before wrapping the remainder in a piece of cloth and putting it in his pocket. 

“Lando, I’d like to get dressed now.” Max muttered. The smaller of the two servants was still eating his apple, and jerked up a little startedly at Max’s words.

“Of course!” he said, placing the remainder of his apple on the desk and jogging to the opposite side of the room to fetch Max’s clothing.

“Did you ask me to come over to watch you get changed?” Alex snorted. Max rolled his eyes.

“No, I expected it would take longer for George to wake you, I forgot you are one of those weirdos who can get up the moment someone wakes you.” Max said, shrugging off his sleep shirt and letting Lando help him put on a clean one. 

“Then why am I here? You usually don’t want company in the mornings. And you have not once in your life been this happy in the morning.” Alex said. George came forward too, gently placing a hand on Alex’s bicep.

“Do you want to get dressed too?” he asked. George seemed uncomfortable, as if he was embarrassed for just putting a dressing gown on Alex instead of day wear.

“I’m alright.” Alex said soothingly. Max cleared his throat.

“Do you still want me to explain why you’re here or is fawning over George more important?” He sighed dramatically. Alex and George both blushed now, while Lando giggled slyly at the sight. Alex glared at his brother.

“Tell me.” he said finally, gently squeezing George’s wrist in support as the servant still seemed a bit flushed. Max was now fully dressed and bounced nervously on the balls of his feet.

“Father is allowing me to go to Daniel.” he said. Alex frowned lightly, looking down at his feet.

“W-...Why? The wedding isn’t until midwinter.” he muttered, his chest tightening a little in panic. Was the wedding sooner than he thought? Was Max truly leaving already. A gentle hand came to rest on his cheek to tilt his head up, Max gently smiling up at him.

“You truly worry too much, Alex.” Max whispered, patting his cheek a little. “I am not going there indefinitely yet, dad just thought it would be good for me to see him again, only for a few days before we get married.” Max finished softly. Alex sighed and relaxed a little, giving his brother a sheepish smile.

“Should have gotten that, sorry. I hope you have fun with him.” he said, getting ready to turn away. Max caught his wrist.

“I want you to come with me. Dad insist someone escorts me.” Max said. Alex rolled his eyes.

“Very well. But George comes with us.” he decided. George, still hoovering in Alex’s proximity as usual, seemed surprised for the second time that morning. Max rolled his eyes.

“Very well, if you don’t trust yourself to put on your own pants.” Max teased, but he also smiled at George. Lando, who was back to munching on his apple, pouted a little. 

“It’s going to be so boring if you all leave.” he complained. Alex snorted.

“Max doesn’t know how to put on pants either, of course you have to come with us.” he decided. Lando beamed now, grinning excitedly.

“When do we leave?” he asked. Max’s smile widened.

“In three hours.” 

~~~~ 

The road to Daniel’s kingdom was long, and Alex knew it would take two days of travel. They only went with the four of them and two guards, bringing nothing more than what fit in the saddlebags. George had been very quiet through the journey, although Alex was sure it was mostly due to the fact that he was not quite accostumed to riding horses. Alex made sure to keep next to him in case he needed help, following after Max and Lando who were talking about god knows what. 

“Is Daniel nice?” George asked Alex quietly. Alex nodded.

“He is a good guy. And even though it is an arranged marriage, I think Max truly loves him.” Alex explained. George hummed.

“But you are sad.” he muttered. Alex wasn’t sure if it was a remark or a question, but answered all the same.

“I’ll miss him. We might be very different people, but he is my brother. And I love him.” Alex muttered. He hadn’t realised Max had turned his head around to look at Alex.

“I’ll still visit.” he muttered. Alex smiled.

“I know.” he answered softly. “But I’ll still miss you.” he added. Max turned back to face the front as he had to steer his horse left at a crossing, but Alex could still hear him say ‘I’ll miss you too.’

That night, they stayed over at a rich count’s house. Alex knew the count was rich, they had researched him thoroughly when Sebastian had told the two boys he had wanted to said count. Of course the young princes had been reluctant to see their long time nanny leaving, but they could both very well see Seb was in love with the count.

But despite being rich, the count lived in a sober house, comfortable, and yes - more rooms than what they could fill on their own, but nothing flashy. Sebastian had been waiting outside for them, hugging them tightly once Max and Alex got off their horses.

“You boys got so big!” he sighed, patting at their cheeks. Max smiled and hugged Sebastian again, contently snuggling into him.

“Missed you.” he whispered, and it was at moments like this that that Alex realised how young Max still was at heart. The count, a broadly build man with light blue eyes who smiled little but was kind, stepped forward too.

“Prince Alexander, Prince Max.” he greeted. Alex inclined his head.

“Count Kimi, nice to see you again.” he greeted. Kimi smiled, nodding at George and Lando as well.

“You are both welcome to join us all for dinner if you wish. We take servants as equals here.” he said. George and Lando nodded thankfully.

“It would be an honour, my Lord.” he said softly, Lando eagerly nodded in agreement, but hesitantly stepped closer to George as if he was unsure what would be asked in return for this kindness. 

“We have two rooms prepared for you, boys. Your two little helpers can either stay with you or share with our servants, your call.” Sebastian said, kindly patting Lando’s cheek a little to soothe him. 

“Lando can stay with me.” Max said, I ripped my robe and he said he was going to attempt to mend it.” he added, Lando looking practically petrified.

“I’ll teach you, sweetheart.” Sebastian instantly said. George had meanwhile wandered back to the horses, gently stroking his hand over the nose of Alex’s young, nervous mare and calming the young animal right down.

“You have a heart for animals.” Kimi spoke, walking closer. “Come, we can put the horses in the stables together. One of our mares just had a little foal, I’ll show you.” the count added, smiling ever so slightly. George nodded shortly, grabbing the reins of two of the horses while Kimi took the reins of two others, the two guards following with their own horses. Lando hesitated, but then followed after them too, which made both Max and Alex chuckle. They both knew how much Lando liked animals.

Sebastian took Alex and Max by their, smiling tenderly at them.

“Come, we have quite some catching up to do.”

~~~~

Alex let George stay with him in the room Sebastian had prepared for him, the count’s house almost without any servants. There was just one bed, and while George seemed okay to sleeping on the floor, Alex didn’t want him to.

“Come here, idiot.” Alex muttered when George sat down on the floor. The prince himself was already settled on the bed, blankets pulled over him, and Alex patted the empty spot next to him. George’s eyes widened comically.

“A-are you sure?” he asked softly. Alex chuckled.

“Of course, what use are you to when your back hurts tomorrow?” he teased. George huffed but got up, walking over and climbing in under the covers.

“Thank you.” he whispered softly to Alex. Alex smiled, rolling onto his side to face George. George smiled at him, reaching out to touch Alex’s hand.

“You know I’m here for you right? In case you want to talk about Max leaving…” he muttered. 

“I know.” Alex said softly, reaching to take George’s hand. George squeezed his palm in return, shuffling a little closer.

“Go to sleep, Alex.” George whispered softly, his free hand brushing over Alex’s cheek. The gesture was more soothing than Alex had expected, and he nuzzled contently into it, his lips pressing against George’s wrist on their own accord.

“Night, My George.” he whispered softly. George let out a light laugh.

“Goodnight, my Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


	3. Daniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I really enjoyed writing this chapter!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading it too :3

The next morning, they had breakfast early, as they still had a long day of travelling ahead of them. Sebastian did not seem very happy with the fact they were leaving already again, and was being even more of a mother hen than he normally was. Alex noted Max was reluctant to leave as well, the younger Prince being very quiet during breakfast while he was normally always very loud and present when he was finally awake.

“You need to come to the wedding.” Max muttered to Sebastian as the German and Kimi walked them to the stables. Sebastian smiled.

“We would love to honey, it would be an honour to see you get married.” Sebastian answered. Kimi nodded too, reaching out to squeeze Max’s shoulder.

“Dan is a good kid, I’ve known him since he was little, you two are perfect for each other.” the silent count spoke. Max grinned, a blush on his cheeks.

“I really like him.” he admitted. It was comforting for Alex to hear that. He had heard Max talk fondly about his fiance, but he had never quite admitted to truly liking him. Alex himself had not met Daniel yet, as he had been out of state when Daniel had come to visit to settle the engagement. So this trip was good for Alex too. 

After all, it was a big brother's duty to approve their little brother's spouse, right?

"What about you though, Alex?" Sebastian then spoke up. "Are you courting anyone?" He asked. They had reached the stables by then, and George had pulled Lando off to look at the little fowl born a few days prior. Alex swallowed thickly, eyes still on George's retreating form.

"Father has a few people in mind for me. People that would be suitable for me when I become King, who would make a good Consorts I mean." Alex muttered softly, tugging at a loose strand of his robe with an anxious movement. Seb tutted, brushing his fingers over Alex's cheek. 

"But you doubt him?" He asked. Max seemed surprised by Alex's reaction as well.

"I thought you got along with Pierre? Father said he is top pick for you." He said. Alex shrugged.

"I like Pierre, but I… I don't feel for him what you feel for Daniel, and I don't think I ever will." He mumbled. Max frowned.

"A lot of Kings don't truly love their consort, but that doesn't mean you won't be hap-" the younger Prince tried to soothe.

"But what if I want what you have!" Alex interrupted sharply. "What if I want to be loved…" he trailed off, letting out a frustrated noise and looking at his feet. Max looked at him with wide eyes, seeming frightened by Alex's outburst. Sebastian reached for Alex now, drawing him into his arms. It had once been easy, when Alex had been a little boy, but now the Prince was a head taller than his former caretaker. 

"You deserve love, my sunshine." Sebastian whispered. "If you think it can be him, don't let him go." He said, pulling away to look Alex in the eye.

"Him? Who do you mean?" Alex asked wearily. Sebastian chuckled and pulled him down to press a kiss against Alex's forehead.

"You know." He said simply, before turning to Max.

"I'll see you on your way back home in a few days?" He asked. Max nodded, hugging Sebastian tightly. 

"And you'll come to the wedding right? Promise?" The younger Prince asked. Sebastian smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

~~~

As they continued their journey, Max had gotten very quiet. Alex chose to ride next to his brother this time, Lando happily babbling away at George behind them. Max turned to Alex once the Count's home was out of sight.

"I don't like all these changes." He whispered. "I didn't want Seb to go and I… I don't want to leave home." He whispered, voice cracking. Alex reached to take Max's hand the best he could.

"It will all be okay." He said softly. "I promise." Max smiled shakily.

"You're a good brother. I don't know if I ever told you… but you are." He whispered. Alex chuckled.

"You're not so bad either." He answered softly. 

A sudden yelp disturbed their brotherly moment. Alex turned to see George's mare was bucking, frightened by something Alex couldn't see.

Alex was off his own horse in an instant and rushed over, trying to grab the reins of the mare. The young horse kicked her front legs up, the movement surprising George, who yelped and slipped out of the saddle, falling to the ground with a hard thud. 

"George!" Alex gasped. Lando had gotten off his horse now too, and grabbed the reins of Alex's mare to keep her down. George had sat up on the floor, but looked a little dazed. Alex fell to his knees next to him, placing a hand on George's cheek.

"Are you okay?" He asked with wide eyes. George smiled shakily.

"It's fine. I think the shadows scared her." He said, already getting up and moving to place his hand on his mare's nose. There was a slight limp in his step, and Alex felt his chest tighten in panic.

"George, you're hurt." He whispered, voice trembling. George shrugged.

"It's nothing bad, just sore." He brushed the concerns off. Alex bit his lip.

"Ride with me." He blurted out. "Please I… until medics check you over when we arrive to make sure you're okay, it's better not to ride yourself." He muttered awkwardly. George sighed.

"I really am fine." He muttered. "But if it makes you feel better…" he added, cheeks flushed red as he stepped closer to Alex. Max got off his horse to bind the reins of George's horse to his saddle, gently squeezing George's shoulder for a moment. 

Max got back on his horse and asked Lando to ride next to him, the young servant now seeming a bit nervous on his own horse. 

"Come on." Alex said softly, helping George onto his horse first and then sitting behind him. George was a little tense, letting out a short huff when Alex reached around him to take the reins.

"Comfortable?" He asked softly, smiling ever so slightly as George leaned back into his chest.

"Yeah…" George whispered softly, hand coming to rest on Alex's forearm and staying there for the remainder of the journey.

When the castle came into sight, Max spurred his horse on even more. Lando chuckled at the Prince and followed too, looking over his shoulder to see if Alex and George came after them.

Prince Daniel was already waiting in the courtyard when they arrived, a young man with a pretty face and deep brown eyes standing two steps behind him. Max was off his horse before the young stallion had even come to a complete halt.

"Daniel!" He gasped, jumping into the man's arms without caring who saw. Daniel caught him and hugged him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Maxy." He greeted in return, pulling away a little and brushing his fingers over Max's cheek. "I missed you." 

Alex watched the interaction silently, unsure what to think. George suddenly wiggled around a little before him.

"Shall we get off too?" He asked, straining his neck around to look at Alex. Alex swallowed thickly and nodded, getting off the horse and helping George down as well. The manservant stumbled a little when his feet hit the ground, but Alex caught him against his chest.

"Thank you." George said breathlessly, hands resting against Alex's shoulders. Alex's eyes softened.

"You're welcome." He whispered in return. 

Lando, being left alone now, huffed and focused on his horse, a brown stallion which was probably older than he was himself.

"Do you need some help with the horses?" A low voice asked behind him. Lando turned to look into a set of deep brown eyes and instantly forgot how to speak. He lowered his eyes and shrugged a little. The other man was looking at him expectantly, before frowning and turning to look at George.

"Does he not speak?" He asked. George snorted.

"He normally never shuts his mouth." He chuckled. Lando had turned a deep red, and frowned at George.

"You're an ass." He huffed, before turning to the stranger.

"I could use some help…" he whispered softly. The man smiled.

"No problem. I'm Carlos by the way." He introduced himself. Lando smiled shyly.

"I'm Lando."

Meanwhile it was finally time for Alex to meet Daniel. Max was still leaning into Daniel's side, smiling up at the older Prince with a fond expression. Daniel inclined his head at Alex.

"Prince Alexander, I'm Daniel." He said, holding out his hand. Alex nodded, shaking his head.

"It is nice to finally meet you. Max told me a lot about you." Alex said. Daniel chuckled.

"I hope it was only positive words." He said, glancing at Max, who had turned a bright red.

"Don't embarrass me, Alex…" he groaned. Alex chuckled, fondly patting Max's cheek.

"That is my job as big brother, Maxy. You should know that by now."

~~~

That night, Alex had asked George to sleep in his room again. He had seen the way Lando had been making heart eyes at Daniel's manservant Carlos, and wanting to give the two some alone time in the room the two had to share with George. George didn't seem to mind, and only hesitated briefly this time before crawling in under the covers with Alex.

"Hi." George chuckled a little, rolling onto his side to face Alex and gently grabbing his hand as he had the day before. Alex smiled and pulled him a little closer.

"You sure you didn't hurt yourself with your fall today?" Alex asked softly. George hummed and cuddled close, tucking his head under Alex's chin.

"I'm just sore from riding all day, not anything fall related." He promised, arm curling over Alex's waist. Alex smiled softly, burying his face in George's soft hair. They stayed silent for a moment, before Alex sighed once more.

"I'm really glad I met you." He whispered into George's hair. George looked up, an indecipherable look in his eyes.

"I'm really glad too." He whispered. Alex stared into George's gentle blue eyes and found himself unable to look away.

"Really glad." He whispered again, before slowly leaning in to place his lips over George's. His heart skipped a beat when George kissed back, hand curling around Alex's cheek.

"We shouldn't do this, I-It's not proper." George whispered breathlessly when Alex moved his attention to the man's neck, pressing kisses over all the soft skin he could reach. "I'm only a servant, I cannot be enough for you." George added, catching Alex's chin to tilt his head up. Alex let out a sigh.

"I don't care about what's proper." Alex whispered, sitting up and pulling George up too and rhen shaking his head dejectedly. "All my life, I've been told what to do. Not once have I been asked what would make me happy." He whispered, voice wavering. George swallowed thickly.

"What would make you happy?" He said ever so softly, leaning in to press his lips against the corner of Alex's mouth. Alex let out a sound that could either be a laugh or a sob.

_"You."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic


End file.
